With the development of communications technology and popularity of internet-based social intercourse, people currently can make on-line transactions, information transmission and various social activities by means of all kinds of intelligent electronic devices. As online functions are becoming richer, users set higher and higher requirements for the security of electronic devices. There occurs an electronic device with a fingerprint identification sensor, which achieves such functions as unlocking application and waking up screen.
However, the current fingerprint identification sensing technology is still in need of improvement.